Ice Oni
Ice Oni is a Quirk which is used by Kori Akuma. Information Ice Oni is classified as a Transformation Quirk. Grants Kori the ability to transform into an Oni-like state with limited ice abilities. When she transforms, she manifests a single white horn on her forehead. This horn is usually surrounded by pink light. When in her Ice Oni state, Kori's physical abilities are enhanced, especially her strength, speed, and endurance. She also gains extreme resistance to cold. When enraged, her sense of pain is slightly suppressed. She also gains the ability to form ice out of the moisture in the air in front of one of her palms. Formed ice will levitate until she telekinetically launches it in a chosen direction. She can launch her ice with greater force by using both of her palms. She can also make the constructs bigger by using both of her hands during the formation of her ice. Usage Limitations * When she is in her Ice Oni state, her muscle will be slowly strained and her mental stability is slowed drained. * She will be forced out of her Ice Oni state if her horn is snapped or broken. Her horn is only as hard as concrete, making it not too difficult to break. * If her horn is snapped or broken, she won't be able to transform for the next 7 days. * Once her mental stability is drained enough, she'll lose the ability to reason completely and will just randomly attack anyone around her. At this point, she'll have to get her horn snapped or broken to come out of her Ice Oni state. Worst comes to worst, they'll have to wait for her muscles to become so strained that she loses the ability to move and then break or snap her horn since she'll no longer be able to prevent anyone from doing it, but this method ends up with her muscles being in severe pain for several days. * When she turns off her Quirk, she will regain her mental stability within a few seconds. * After turning off her Ice Oni state, she won't be able to turn it back on for several minutes. * When Kori forms ice, her muscles and mental stability take a hit. The size of the hit varies based on the amount she forms and how long keeps it levitated before launching it. * Launching her ice causes her stamina and mental stability to take a hit, the size of the hit depends on how much force she launched the ice with. * She can't form ice into complex shapes. Techniques Ice Spikes: She faces one or both of her palms at her target, she then forms multiple ice spikes and launches them at her opponent. This technique is strong enough to cut through flesh of average durability. Ice Wall: She creates a 3-inch thick wall of ice and launches it at her opponent to hit and push them away. She can also launch it at projectiles to block them or push them off their path. She can create this technique in varying sizes, having to use both palms to create wall-sized ones. Ice Shell: She faces both her palms in the same direction and then quickly forms a hollow ball of 3-inch thick ice around her and keeps it levitated in place. She can use this technique with only one palm but the ice is half the thickness. She uses this technique to quickly give herself a layer of protection. This is also effective against many area of effect type abilities or techniques. Super Moves Ice Spear: She holds out both palms, she then creates a big, sharp, 32 feet long spear of ice and launches it at her target. Gallery KoriHuma.png|Ice Shell KoriAIHuma.gif|Ice Spear KoriAIHuma2.gif|Ice Spear KoriOniForm2.jpg|Kori out of control in her Ice Oni state Compatibility Good Bad Trivia * Based on Rem's abilities from the series Re:Zero. Category:Quirks Category:Transformation Quirks Category:Black Rabbit Universe